modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/Rozdział 1 sezonu 2 Czas skończyć
rachel Okolice jump city Październik 23:43 Wracam z pracy do domu jest już ciemno , i dosyć zimno . Na szczęście mam na sobie bordowa kurtkę. Przechodząc obok jakiejś ciemnej uliczki usłyszałam cos . W sumie to brakowało mi trochę adrenaliny . Wiec weszłam w ciasna uliczkę , niezauważona .Ku mojemu spojrzeniu rzuciło się paru łobuzów bijących jakiegoś chłopaka w kapturze. Powili wzięłam swój luk i wyciągnęłam z mojej torby mój płaszcz ciemny niczym noc oraz moja kusze. Skierowałam się do zbirów. Zaczęłam szantaż : - Chyba tak nie ładnie bić słabszych od siebie - Kto tu jest wyjdź z cienia , już ! - Co tylko chcesz . Dobra daje wam wybór zostawicie chłopaka to będziecie mieli na głowie tylko police. Albo będziecie mieli kłopoty ze mną . - Nie ma mowy , ten tu gnuj zabrał cos co do mnie należy i nie zbyt mnie obchodzi co robisz - To fajnie w końcu się rozruszam. - Na nią Uśmiechnęłam się dziecinnie i podeszłam do pierwszego napastnika , kierując w jego stronę lukiem. thumb|left|320pxStrzeliłam mężczyźnie w ucho które już po chwili zaczęło krwawic. Kolejni dwa biegli w moja stronę . Spokojnie przeskoczyłam przez jednego łamiąc mu rękę , zaś kolejnemu strzeliłam w nogę strzała i walnęłam go w twarz. Zostało jeszcze dwóch i boss . Strzeliłam strzałą z lina w następnego przeciwnika . I zaczęłam ciągnąc za sznur. Ostatniego słabeusza walnęłam noga w twarz. A teraz nadszedł czas na szefa grupki matołów. Był ubrany w dresy i złote wisiory . Bez zastanowienia zaczął do mnie szczekać z broni krótkiej . Uciekałam aż do pory gdy chłopak w luzie nie zaczął się powoli ruszać. Wyłapałam chwile nie uwagi przeciwnika i strzeliłam z kuszy w jego korpus. Zaczął kuleć z bólu i krzyczeć jak głupi. W końcu się odprężyłam . Jęki spowodowane bólem który ja im zafundowałam były dla mnie jak muzyka dla moich uszu. Az do czasu kiedy oprzytomniałam .Zaczęłam szukać tego chłopaka. Ale jego już nie było , postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Ale jeszcze przed tym zadzwoniłam o cyborga aby wziął te ofiary losu. Rano Właśnie się obudziłam. Leżałam na łóżku i rozmyślałam .Nie mam rodziny , lecz ja posiadałam. Jak ja straciłam? . Stało się to nie z mojej winy. Lecz nie zrobiłam nic aby temu zaradzić. A wiec kto to zrobił , na pewno nie lider drużyny który machnąłby palcem i wszyscy go posłuchają, nie dziewczyna która uwielbiła sobie wszystkich ani nie człowiek który mógłby zniszczyć cala bazę tytanow.Zrobil to chłopak który na pierwsze widok nie jest zbyt umiejętny w rozwalaniu jednych z najbardziej znanych grup super bohaterów .A jednak to prawda nie ocenia się książki po okładce. Ten dzieciak skrywa więcej w sobie niż komu kolie się wydaje. Ale skrywa to pod uśmieszkiem lobza.W sumie to ja tez chyba jestem taka cicha woda. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje . Z tego co pamiętam to sleade mnie nawet tak nazwał, a to o czymś świadczy. Bo może z wierzchu wyglądam na dziewczynę która nic do siebie nie dopuszcza . Ale każde słowo skierowane do mnie jest zawsze prze zemnie rejestrowane . A to ze nie obchodzą mnie wyjazdy z grupa i tak dalej to zwykła bzdura. Jestem mega sentymentalna , w końcu mam ze sto zdjęć w swoim pokoju . Znaczy w mieszkaniu teraz już w mieszkaniu. Aktualnie mieszkam w jump City , w 3 pokojowym mieszkanku. Mieszkam sama, zupełnie sama. A jeśli ktoś przychodzi to jest to bardzo rzadko. Lecz czasami spotykam się ze starfire lub cyborgiem i umi którzy jak ostatnio się okazało są szczęśliwą para. A ja jestem sama. No cóż takie zycie jak to mówi umi. Umi chwilowo studiuje prawo. Wiktor zas pracoje jako glina. A star tańczy na ulicach i w barach . Ja , ja pracuje jako kelnerka w malej restauracyjce. Lubię to jest tam bardzo fajnie do puki nie musisz sprzątać po pijakach. Nie ukrywam się z tym kim jestem no moje czasami ubieram czapki albo okulary aby mnie nie rozpoznano ale jak chodzę do pracy idę tak jak chce. A co do starfire miałam się dziś z nią spotkać. Wiec wstałam z lóżka zdejmując z siebie piżamę a ubierając długa czarny sweter i szare getry zas na głowę ubrałam czarna czapkę oraz okularki. Jeszcze makijaż , no wiec popracować rzęsy usta na błękit i lecimy bo już jestem nieźle spóźniona . Prawie bym zapomniała o książkach dla gwiazdy. Gdy już wyszłam kierowałam się do naszej ulubionej kawiarenki sekret . Na miejscu czekała już na mnie star , w końcu się spóźniłam . Usiadłam przy stoliku i zaczęłam: - Hejka przyniosłam ci te książki-rea - O dzięki , co tam u ciebie.-star - A co by miało się zmienić nikogo mnie mam w zyciu , jestem sama co miałabym zmienić sama?-rea - Boże co ty się tak tym przejmujesz , masz mnie , cyborga , umi.-star -Oby dwie straciliśmy cos dla nas ważnego w zyciu i to my jesteśmy najbardziej poszkodowane-rea - Jeśli tak rozmawiamy to masz racje niby sprawia mi szczescie to co teraz robię , ale brakuje mi tego czegoś co miałam za czasów tytanów.-star - Mi tez starfire , tej adrenalinki co ?-rea - Tak-star - A nie tęskni ci się czasem za chłopakami ?-rea - Czemu miałoby mi się za nim tęsknić ?-star - Choćby dlatego ze zawsze kojarzę was razem byliście mega fajna para star. Wszystkie jakie mam jego zdjęcia to byłaś na nich i ty . -rea - Ty i te twoje zdjęcia - star Cos jej przerwało to był mój guzik a pelerynie która miałam schowana w czarnej torbie.Migal i świecił tak jak pas star który akurat miała na sobie. Przerwała: - Nadszedł czas.-star thumb|288px- Nadszedł czas .- odpowiedziałam Zmaterializowałam nasze stroje i przeteleportowałam do opuszczonej szkoły gdzie miało to wszystko się stać . Wraz z moja przyjaciółką zaczęłyśmy szukać potwora. Im bliżej byłyśmy Sali gimnastycznej tym większy bol czułam na nadgarstkach oraz moja głowa zaczęła bardzo pulsować. Po nie długim czasie znalazłyśmy zgubę nie mogłam się ruszać wszędzie widziałam jakieś obrazy były straszne . Czyjąś śmierć , ktoś cierpiał .Tyle krwi. Płacz , wolanie dziecka. Lecz cos mnie obudziło z tego okropnego snu był to glos starfire potrzebowała mojej pomocy w walce z potworem. A co ja mogłam z takim przeciwnikiem nie posiadałam mocy od roku z powodu moich rak to przez nie . Poza tym miałam tylko luk który nie był najlepsza bronią .Gwiazda strzelała zielonymi promieniami i siekała mieczami . Po czasie walki dołączyli pozostali. Wtedy zaczęła się sieczka . Potwor nie miał szans. W pewnym momencie Robin krzyknął „Teraz rachel” . I wtedy musiałam to zrobić . Użyć mocy , co nie było dla mnie zbyt wygodne. Ani przyjemne . Ale musiałam to zrobić czy tego chciałam czy nie . Wiec zdjęłam opatrunki z rak i powoli podeszłam do potwora który wiedziala już co się stanie . Podniosłam trzęsące się ręce w stronę przeciwnika i wymówiłam moje zaklęcie : -Azarat metrion zintos !!!!!!!!! Z moich rak prysły ogromne czarne promienie które przekuły potwora co według mojego planu miało go zranić lub w jakiś sposób mnie odciążyć z klątwy, która jak nie dawno się dowiedziałam rzucił na mnie ten skurwiel .Gdy to zrobiłam błysnęło duże światło nic nie widziałam . Po chwili zrobiło się ciemno a ostatnie co widziałam to był anioł przelatując najemną . Znałam tylko jednego anioła był dla mnie niesamowicie bliski . Nazira. Teraz przeanalizuj to przy piosence :) https://youtu.be/1S35THmZD_E Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach